Tug Of Love
by fantashia309
Summary: Ultear finally confesses to jellal how she feels about him and he accepts her. But what happens when jellal crosses the line? Will ultear fall for natsu? Or will she forgive jellal!
1. the confession

fantashia: Hey minna! This is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it. Jellal, please do the disclaimer.

Jellal: Fantashia-senpai does not own fairytail, if she did, i would have been the main character. Hiro Mashima does.

fantashia: You said it Jellal..How did you even get in here? Anyway, ENJOY.

Ultears P.O.V

* * *

><p>This is it!I'm finally going to tell Jellal how i feel about him. It was a normal day at fairytail academy,of course, the usual screaming and excitement. I had recently moved in with my mom. She said it would give me a fresh start, due to the death of my father. But, both of us are over it now. Besides that, I've been friends with jellal since childhood. I always felt so safe around him...<em>Even though he acts like a pervert<em>. My hands started to feel moist as i continued my search for him. What if he didn't like me back? Or what if he wasn't interested?! Or worst of all, what if he still had feelings for Erza?! "C'mon Ultear! You're better than that." I managed to say to myself. I sighed and continued to search the hall. Unfortunately, i was looking at the ground and bumped into the person i wasn't really ready to meet.

" Ultear." Jellal blurted out.

For some reason my cheeks were turning red." I'm...I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do that."

Jellal chuckled and patted my head. " It's okay, i was hoping I'd bump into you, but instead you bumped into me." Jellal opened his locker and brought out a small purple book with a blue furry 'U' on it...OH GOD NO...

" You forgot your diary on top of your seat after school, so i took it home. Not that i wanted to but, i didn't see you." Jellal gave me the diary and then closed his locker.

My cheeks were even redder than before." Th..Thanks but, i hope you didn't read it or anything." I said as i examined it carefully. It was a good thing that i didn't write how i felt about him inside that diary.

Jellal just gave me a smirk full of hints." Well, what do **you** think?"

I flinched." Gahhh! I wrote some embarrassing stuff in there!" I banged on his chest with my fist but, it didnt have any effect.

" Don't worry, i won't tell anybody anything." He moved closer to me and gently grabbed my fist. He was just inches away from me,so i could feel his breathing...His breath smelled like lemons, it was so tempting. This would be the right time to tell him but, everything faded away when the bell rang.

Jellal spun to his heels and started to walk to class." C'mon, let's go, class is about to start."

" Pervert." I mumbled to myself, as the blushes on my cheeks faded away.

" I heard that." He said without looking back.

* * *

><p>IN CLASS...<p>

Stupid bell, i missed my chance! So now how am i going to tell him? I was in history class sitting at the back with, well..Jellal of course. I wasn't even paying attention to what Mr. Makarov was saying and i always liked listening to his lectures. Everything was just in a blur. I looked outside the window and i caught sight of beautiful blue jays, flying around in the sky. Oh how i would love to be free like them. I was dreaming in my fantasy world until i turned and saw Jellal under the table.

" Umm..." Jellal just stared at me from under the table, then suddenly threw at me a mischievous grin.

" You're pretty bold." He said as he pointed in-between my legs, well **i think** that's what he did.

" Huh?" I was so confused.

" I mean, considering that you wore red panties to match your eyes."

I shrieked in embarrassment, as i closed my legs and kicked him in the face. I was blushing ten shades of red all because of him. I ran outside the class before the teacher could see me. I ran to the girls bathroom on the verge of tears. I stared at the rectangular mirror in front of me. I might earn detention for this." Damn you fernandez-kun." I whispered to myself shyly. I started to blush again...How did i end up falling in love with him?

" Was that too harsh?" That voice suddenly rang in my ears. It was him, wasn't it?

I slowly turned to face him."Leave me alone..."

" I'm sorry...Okay?" He started to approach me.

" What are you even doing in the girls bathroom? Have you come to embarrass other girls too?" I said as i tried to hide my blushing.

He managed a little smile." Of course not...I only like doing that to you because well..I like it when you blush. It makes you look more cuter than you already are.

I felt a smile tugging on my lips. I couldn't stay mad at him could i?" Fernandez-kun."

He rubbed the back of his neck." Why do you keep calling me by my last name? There's no need for formalities."There was silence for a few seconds before he disrupted it." So, do you forgive me?"

"...Yeah." I finally replied.

* * *

><p>We went back to class and soon it was time for lunch. Students scrambled the halls and headed to the cafeteria, or other areas around the school. I opened my locker ans brought out the sushi that my mom made for me...it's just like her to know what i like. When i got to the cafeteria, it was already full but i hitched a seat with my two BFF's...Gray and Meredy.<p>

" Hi Ultear!" Meredy said as she childishly shot her hands up in the air.

" Wassup Ul." Gray said smiling at Meredy's childish act."

I sat down." Hey."

Meredy smirked. " So did you tell him?"

" Huh?." Was my obvious answer.

" Don't act like you don't know. You told us a few days ago about how you were gonna confess to Jellal."

My face was flushed." Shut it, ice breath." I paused. " I had a perfect chance this morning, but we were interrupted by the bell."

Meredy smiled." Hey Gray?...How is Jellal really like? Juvia-chan told me you guys had a guys night with Natsu and the others."

" Yeah, did he talk about me?" I said suddenly getting excited.

Gray picked at his food." He did actually...but it was really something a pervert would say."Gray leaned over to me and whispered something in my ear...I swear i could have fainted!

" What?! What is it!? I wanna hear too!" Meredy bounced in her seat.

He whispered the same thing in Meredy's ear, and not surprisingly, she fell out of her seat.

She got up and her face was burning red."WHAAAAAAT! He talked about your boobs! What type of-

Gray covered her mouth so she wouldn't cause any attention.

I shyly used my hands to cover my boobs." Ar..Are..Th..They that..b..Big?

Gray flinched. " You don't expect me to tell you!" He said as he comically sweat dropped.

" He's such a pervert!" I blurted out.

* * *

><p>" sigh" School was finally over, but all the things that happened today kept playing over and over in my head. Curse you Jellal...But then i had realized that i had run out of time to tell him...Great, i guess i have to try again.<p>

" Ultear!" Jellal screamed out." Mind if i walk you home?"

" O..Okay." Yay! This is my moment!

Jellal's P.O.V

Well, this is the only way i could make up for what i did in class. We started to trail down the side walk but then suddenly, she started to stare at my hand. Before i knew it, she had griped it tightly and looked away. Is this her way of walking home?

" Fernandez-kun" _I thought i told her to stop calling me that? " _I wanted to tell you something."

" What is it?" I said staring at her.

" I know we've known each other for a lot of time but...As we grew older, i started to develop feelings towards you."

" I don't understand.. What do you mean? I hope she doesn't mean...

Ultear came closer and wrapped her arm around my arm. I started to blush cause she didn't realize she was pressing her cleavage against me.

" I love you." Those words repeated in my brain several times..._This was too large for my brain to accumulate! _But the question was, did i love her back?

" So please accept me." She looked me in the eyes, and in that moment... I fell in love with her.

" Of course." I gripped her waist and pressed my lips against hers. She melted in it and it...was heaven.

* * *

><p>fantashia: okay hoped you liked it! now on to chapter two...wont be long!<p> 


	2. taking a walk

fantashia: Hey guys, sorry if you had to wait, stupid school. Anyway, hope you adore this chapter.

Natsu: Just shut up so i can do this disclaimer.

fantashia: Well you arent going to say it with that attitude.

Lucy: Then can i do it?

fantashia: Yep!

Lucy: fantashia does not own fairytail. Hiro Mashima created us.

* * *

><p>Still Jella's P.O.V<p>

After the kissing senario on the street, i took her home and she gave me a good-bye kiss.

" Hey...Ultear" I said narrowing my eyes.

" What is it?" She questioned.

I moved closer to her and started to play with her hair." If we're finally going to go forward as well...Boyfriend and girlfriend, i have to warn you..." I inched closer and whispered in her ear." Don't blame me if i get carried away."

Ultear's P.O.V

" What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a bit worried.

Jellal saw my reaction and his serious face turned into a cheerful one. Sometimes i don't understand him. He started walking away...Going back to his house, i guess.

" Wait!" I don't think he heard me.

I sighed and entered my house. I was welcomed with a big hug from my mother as she questioned me about my day.

" So, what was his answer?" She said smiling in a cheerful way.

" He said yes mom...Although he was warning me about something." I wonder what he meant.

Mom shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch close to the kitchen." Just make sure you be careful with him...By the way, how's Gray and Meredy?"

I started to trail upstairs." They're fine. I'm gonna go take a shower now." She gently nodded her head and i procceded to my room. I took off my uniform and started to run the bath. It's a good thing tomorrow's saturday, so i could probaly invite the girls for a girls night, it would give me a chance to get to know them better. I slipped into the tub and sighed in minutes later my phone started to ring, but since i kept it on the rim of the tub, it wasn't hard to get it.

" Hello?" No answer." I know it's you Gray."

" Whatever...Jellal texted me the news...But there's probaly a problem now." He said as his voice started to quiver.

_Seriously? What type of person does that the minute he or she gets home?_" Well what's the problem cause im kind of busy." I said as i splashed some water around.

Gray sighed." After Jellal told me, i decided to inform Meredy, i told her not to tell anyone...But she has issues, so, she told Juvia, Juvia told Lucy, Lucy told Natsu, Natsu told Gajeel, Gajeel told Levy, Levy told Mira and Mira posted it on her blog soooo-"

Everything in front of me went black...It was like falling into a social black hole, but i refused to believe him. " Are you messing with me Gray? Cause if this isn't a joke, the next time i see you, you wont live to see the next day." I tried to sound scary, but even Gray knew i wasn't the least bit frightening.

" I'm sorry Ul...But this isnt a joke." Gray kept quiet for some seconds." Hey, it wouldn't be like the major gossip at school so I'm sure you'll be fine." He said, his voice filled with assurance.

I smiled..But it didn't feel like one." Your right. It's not like im the first person to have a boyfriend at fairy tail academy anyway. Thanks for informing me."

" Your welcome." He cuts off the call.

God...Jellal, why do you have to be such a jerk. Even if he just wanted to tell Gray, i kind of wanted to keep this relationship a secret but, i guess the cats out of the bag. Although, the people that found out are people i havent really talked to. I've talked to Natsu during the daimatou enbu festival when we we're watching the grand magic games, but that was because Gray and Natsu had a fight to settle. I've talked to Juvia, Levy and Lucy before in the library...But Juvia kept refering me and Lucy as love rivals for Gray...sooo i don't think she likes me that much. The rest of them doesnt ring a bell. I stood up from the tub and wrapped my body with a soft white towel. Maybe a walk will calm me down. I wore a yellow sunflower dress that was above my knees and orange sandals. To finish the look i put my orange hairband on.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm going out for a walk." I shouted, getting ready to pass through the backdoor down stairs.<p>

She shouted back at me from the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't wanna eat first?I left some rice cakes on the table!

"I'm sure mom,and i might eat something on my way back so you don't have to worry about me getting hungry." I left the house and strolled down to magnolia city square...It had a nice and peaceful scenery. People were everywhere, doing their daily shopping and stuff. I sighted a cafe with a little familiar faces waving at me from afar.

"Ultear right?"A blonde headed girl smiled at me"I'm Lucy, but I'm sure you remember me."

I shook my head in agreement." Yeah..Your in my math class" I turned my eyes from her and caught Natsu,Levy, Mirajane and Juvia staring at me in a quite friendly way.

" Say, Gray's your best friend right?" Natsu said fondling with my hair as if he knew me for long.

Before i could answer,Lucy knocked Natsu on his head." Baka! That's not a way to introduce yourself to a girl!"

Levy laughed in a soft way." That's our Natsu."

" Okay, I'm Natsu Dragneel, i think we met at the daimatou enbu." He said drawing out a chair for me to sit down.

I giggled." Of course...I definitely remember you."I looked down." Oh, I'm actually on a walk."

"C'mon, love rival, Juvia thinks you should sit and chat. That was Juvia speaking in her third-person speech.

" Actually, I'm not your love rival. But if you insist on me staying." I sat down.

Mirajane sipped her lemonade and looked at me. " Hmmm...You do look like Gray, and he also tells us about you, how your mom saved him from a building fire."

"Well, that was a long time ago...Your Mira right?" I said.

"Yeah...OH! Congratulations on your relationship with Jellal!" She squealed out.

I blushed as Natsu threw me his toothy grin." Heh, heh..." He smirked.

" How embarrassing!" I sighed.

Lucy smiled" No it isn't... We're really happy for you."

"Thanks Lucy..."

**To be continued...(ps-i was tired of typing...FORGIVE ME)**


End file.
